This invention relates to a gang chair device, and more particularly to a gang chair device which is assembled stably.
A conventional gang chair device has a plurality of seat plates which are easily detached from the conventional gang chair device, and a plurality of backrest plates which are easily deformed. It is difficult to assemble the conventional gang chair device. It is difficult to repair the conventional gang chair device also.